Truth
by Moonlight145
Summary: Elena finds out that Stefan is a vampire. She is very upset and drives off, but who does she run into? ...     ...Damon.     For Delena fans!
1. Finding Out

"What _are _you?" I demanded after he'd stalled for too long. He stared at me and I waited, growing more and more impatient.

"Are you sure you want this?" He paused "Because when I tell you, _everything_ will change."

"Just tell me, Stefan." I said. His facial expression changed; it almost looked as if he were attempting to solve a very difficult math problem.

"...Vampire." His voice was almost inaudible. It took a moment for his words to soak in, but when they did the fear hit me hard. It was like a giant meteorite destroyed my sanity. My vision started to cloud with darkness, for the fear was so great it made me light-headed and nauseous.

"I-I shouldn't come." I began to back off the porch.

"No, Elena." He pleaded as I descended down the stairs.

"No, no, no. Get away!" I screamed, running towards my car.

…And there he was. Out of nowhere he appeared in front of me.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"Elena, please." He ignored me.

"No, no, no. Stay away!" The shock of his blinding movements wore off as fast as they came and I began to feel frightened again.

"There are things you have to understand. Elena, please listen." He grabbed my arms tightly as I tried to run but as I struggled, his grip loosened until he let go completely. I took off running as fast as I could to my car in case he came after me again.

I shoved the key in ignition and yanked my car into drive. My tires screeched as I pulled out of the driveway.

The last thing I saw before I was headed to the highway was Stefan standing there watching, almost waiting. I shuddered and sped up.


	2. Damon

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I posted these on school nights but it's the weekend now and I'll make them longer. :)**

Driving in the middle of the night is very eerie. Every single shadow seems to jump at you. You saw things that weren't really there. That's what happened to me.

I saw a shadow jump out of the forest I was driving near and it appeared to glide over my car, but I thought nothing of it because I knew I was hallucinating.

But there it was again…the springing shadow.

Suddenly my car skidded to a stop. I peered down at my feet. The right one was placed on the gas and I was flooring it, but the car didn't move. It was as if something were keeping it there.

"That's because there is." I jumped at the voice in my car. I jerked my head to the passenger seat, my heart pounding in my chest. Startling blue eyes were looking into my own.

"Damon." I gasped.

He smiled. "What are you doing out here, Elena? You know it's not safe for young girls your age. There could be something dangerous out there." He said with mock concern.

"Damon, _please._" I pleaded. "I want to go home. I just want to go home." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

For a second his eyes flashed with something and he frowned, but it was gone as soon as it was there. "Why? We're having _fun._" He said, leaning closer.

"Don't." I choked out. My heart was beating hard and my vision began to blur. I was losing consciousness by the second.

"Elena? Are you all right?" Damon asked. What was wrong with him? He was a jerk vampireone second, and then…

_Vampire. _

Damon was a vampire. He was going to kill me.

I slumped against the seat and everything went black.

**A/N: Do you want Damon to have brought her home to her brother in the next chapter or Damon have brought her to his home? Do you want him to be with her? Or not? Reviews please :) :) :)**


	3. The Kiss

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

"Elena?" A distorted voice called my name. "Elena? Can you hear me? Please wake up, Elena."

My eyes felt heavy and I found it rather difficult to open them but I managed. Damon sat in front of me smiling slightly, looking relieved.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked, shooting upwards at once.

"Easy there, tiger. Lie back down. I don't want you to pass out again." He said, pushing my shoulder down lightly.

"No! Where am I?" I asked again, outraged.

"You're safe. Now calm down or I'll make you." Damon threatened.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I screamed. Damon just shook his head and the world went black again.

I woke to the smell of some kind of soup. It smelled like the chicken noodle soup your mother would give you when you were sick. I opened my eyes again and saw Damon…again.

"What…what happened?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry about that. You need to eat, Elena."

Then it all came back.

"_No! Where am I?" I asked again, outraged. _

"_You're safe. Now calm down or I'll make you." Damon threatened. _

"_WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I screamed. Damon just shook his head and the world went black again._

"You," I gasped. "You did something to me. What did you do?"

"Elena, will you just cooperate?" Damon asked, sighing.

Another flashback came.

"_What __are__ you?" I demanded…_

"_Vampire." Stefan said. _

"You…you're a…" I nearly choked on the word. "Vampire."

"Yes. Now will you just _eat_?" Damon pushed the soup towards me.

"No. I-I want to go home." I said, pushing the soup away. "Where are we?"

"_Elena, _I promise you're safe. Just eat. You're _weak._" He said, pushing it back.

"How do I know you didn't poison it or something?" I asked.

"You don't" He said simply.

"Then why—"

"Just _eat._" He said again, taking the spoon. He dipped it in the bowl and brought it up again moving it to my mouth. "Here comes the train." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him darkly. "Just give me the damn spoon." I said. He handed it to me. I slurped the broth and put the spoon down. "And that's all I'll eat." I said.

"Elena." He said sharply. He took the spoon again and dipped it in the bowl. "Eat." He said, handing it back.

"No."

He moved the spoon to my mouth but it was shut firmly. "Elena." This time it was a growl.

I pushed his hand away and the soup spilled all over his grey shirt. He looked down at me with a fire in his eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already.

He leaped and landed on me. We were face to face and his forehead was almost touching mine. Then his eyes softened as he stared at me. I gulped audibly. His head lowered until he was almost lip to lip with me.

Then he kissed me.

**A/N: So what did you think? Any suggestions for the next chapter. I have a small case of writer's block. :) Reviews and Ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**-Moonlight145  
**


	4. Stefan and Caroline

**Stefan P.O.V**

"Can I help you?" A beautiful young woman with long, wavy orange hair answered the door. Jenna, Elena's aunt.

"Um yes actually. I was wondering if I could speak to Elena." I said.

"She's not here." Jenna answered simply.

"Do you know where she's at?" I asked.

"No I do not, but I trust that she is somewhere safe." Jenna said.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Somers." Jenna nodded in response closed the door.

I yanked my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon's voice grumbled.

"Damon! Where's Elena?" I demanded.

"Calm down, man. What makes you think I would know?" He asked.

"Damon, where is she?" I softened my tone slightly hoping to get a reaction of some kind from him, an answer."

I heard him sigh over the line. "She's fine, Stefan. She was driving, she fainted and I saved her, and now she's resting." He said.

"Where is she, Damon?" My voice grew louder and angrier with every word.

The line went dead.

"Damn it, Damon!" I ran to my car and slammed the door shut. I barely had the keys in the ignition when I backed out of the driveway, speeding towards the Grille.

**Caroline P.O.V **

"Caroline? Caroline?" I turned around. Stefan Salvatore was walking towards me. Maybe he chose me, maybe—

"Caroline, do you know where Elena is?" He asked.

I sighed. Of course he would be looking for _her._ Everyone was these days.

"No." I said. "I don't."

"No, no, no. This cannot be happening." He said, running his hands through his dark curls.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, forgetting for a moment that this god-like creature was standing merely feet from me.

"I think Elena may be with my brother." His _brother?_ There were _more _of them?

"Why would that be a bad thing?" I asked, confused.

"Because Caroline," Stefan started, closing his hands around my shoulders. "Because my brother is not good. He's dangerous. Please if you have any idea about where she might be, _tell me._" Stefan practically begged.

"I think I might know." I said.

"Where?" His green eyes bore into mine.

**A/N: So should I let Caroline and Stefan find Elena and Damon kissing or not find them in the next chapter at all? Please let me know. **

**-Moonlight145  
**


	5. Saved For Now

**Caroline P.O.V**

I lead Stefan to the abandoned motel that has been furnished for months after the owners left. We searched every room frantically, but Elena and Stefan's brother were nowhere to be seen.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought they might be here. It's where people go sometimes to be alone. I thought—"

"No, no, no! What are we supposed to do now? He might be _hurting _her." Stefan stormed out of the room.

"Stefan…Stefan wait!" I called, running to catch up with him. He turned around and stared at me, expecting some kind of answer. "Maybe if we think this through we can come up with a few places they might be." I said.

"I'll drive." Stefan said.

**Elena P.O.V**

_Previous: Damon had kissed Elena after she spilled soup on his shirt. _

Damon lips felt soft against mine. It was almost as if they fit together, like somehow we were meant to be…

NO! That had to be wrong. This mouth, _his _mouth had been the reason for so many deaths. So many innocent deaths.

"Damon, get OFF!" I screamed, biting his lip. His head shot back from mine. I shoved his chest away with my hands but he wouldn't budge. "Get off of me." I injected as much hate in my voice as I could. He just looked down at me, confused. "Are you deaf? I said get _off_!" He slowly got off of me, releasing his hold on my face.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Elena. I don't know why I did that." He said.

"I'm going home." I said, throwing myself off the couch.

"No! You can't." Damon got in front of the door faster than my eyes could follow.

"Yes I can." I said shoving, or attempting to shove him to the side.

At that very moment the door busted open, hitting Damon on the way.

Stefan and Caroline stood there.

"Elena…Elena! Oh my god. Are you okay?" Caroline squeaked.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home. Anywhere really, just away from _him._" I said, glaring at Damon. I was surprised to find that he returned the look, only it looked more dangerous than I imagine mine would. I stepped outside, breathing in the cool air.

_You'll see me soon. Very soon. _

I jumped at the Damon's voice. I spun around, looking at him. But he hadn't spoken…out loud.

"Elena, did he hurt you?" Stefan asked as soon as we were in Caroline's car.

"No." I mumbled.

"I'll take you to the boarding house…-'

"No, Stefan, just take me home please." I said.

"Elena—"

"Stefan you _lied _to me. Everything between us isn't _okay _now. You lied about something _big_ and I don't know if I can forgive you for that. Please just take me home."

**A/N: Was it to soon for Elena to be found? If it was I'll rewrite the chapter and delete this one. Was it bad, okay, good, terrible? This is my first fanfic ever so please don't hesitate to **

**be honest.**

**-Moonlight145  
**


	6. Home

**Elena P.O.V **

"Thank you for taking me home, Stefan. And thank you for…saving me." I said, stepping out of Caroline's car.

Stefan gave no verbal response, but tipped his head instead. I gave a small smile to Caroline and turned to face the familiar path leading to my front door. I never recalled being so happy to see the stones packed into the earth that created the walkway, or the deep red front door. Vaguely, I heard the car drive off behind me, though I didn't even bother to turn and wave. Instead, I walked down the stone path and up the three stairs. I placed my hand on the doorknob but before I even had the chance to open it—

"Elena,"

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. No.

"What do you want, Damon?" I tried to keep my voice even, but regardless of all effort, it still quivered.

"I told you that you'd see me soon." Damon's voice was right behind me now, and I could feel his warm breath on my back, smell his intoxicating scent, and see in my head how his hair must be tousled from the wind…

"Can't you let me get inside my house before you just _show up_?" I asked, not bothering turning around.

"Well I didn't want to barge in."

I turned the handle on the door and opened it.

"Wait, Elena." He said.

I placed one foot past the door frame, the other still behind me. I felt Damon grab my arm, but I stepped all the way in just in time. I expected him to grab me from inside the house but he didn't. He rested his hands against…

Nothing. His hands were resting on the air and I could see the skin being pressed in like when you place a hand against glass.

That's when I recalled something from some old horror movie that I had watched a while back. The vampire was chasing the human, but when the human stepped inside the house, the vampire couldn't enter without being invited in.

_Damon has to be invited in the house before he can enter, _I thought.

"That's right. You aren't as stupid as you look." Damon said, pulling me back to the house and reality.

"Well I'm _not _going to _ever _invite you in, so you might as well leave." I said, smiling.

"You might not, but maybe you little precious Aunt Jenna will." He returned an arrogant smile.

"She won't," I said with false confidence.

"We'll see." He sang. Then Damon turned around, but not before giving another smile, and left.

I slammed the door shut and bolted it shut. Sliding my back down the side of the door, and sighing, I realized he was going to get what he wants. Even if that means that he might…

No, I thought. I'll NEVER give up. I'm going to win.

Some part of me, though, wanted Damon to win…

**A/N: So that is chapter 6. Sorry it's so short, I have A LOT of homework to do. Anyway on my profile please vote for the poll. That will help me determine who Elena will end up with in the story. Thank you. Another update soon. :) :)**


	7. Come In

**A/N: Jenna has met Alaric already. They're dating. Sorry they aren't going to be in this story much. Jenna/Alaric in this story are just so Damon can…well just read it. You'll find out. P.S I have no idea how to spell Jenna's last name so this time I'll try two"m's"  
**

**Damon P.O.V**

"What do you want, Damon?" Jenna Sommers asked, opening the door.

I looked up at Elena perched on the stairs inside the house then returned my gaze to Jenna. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alaric." I said simply. Jenna shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"What about him?" She nearly demanded.

"Maybe you wanted some more information on him." I said, holding up a file folder.

"You _researched _him?" Jenna's eyes widened in horror.

"No. The sheriff did. I just thought I'd bring it to you." I told her.

Jenna recovered and looked generally interested. "Well come—"

"No!" Elena jumped down four stairs. I thought she would hurt herself and I instinctively reached out even though there was nothing I could do. Elena landed on her knees, and I heard a grunt of pain come from her, but that didn't stop her. She jumped up, grimacing, and shoved Jenna out of the way.

"Elena. What's wrong with you?" Jenna yelled, her face utterly outraged.

"Aunt Jenna, I beg you. Do not let Damon in. Please." Elena pleaded her aunt, nearly getting down on her knees. Her very bruised knees, I might add as I could see them through the delicate silk pants she wore.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elena." Jenna said. She was determined to get the files I held up, as Elena was determined to keep me out. "Come in, Damon." At last she said the magic words, and I stepped through the threshold. Elena looked at me with fear and panic in her eyes.

**Elena P.O.V **

It was over. There was no longer anywhere safe for me and my family. We couldn't just move, because I can't fully explain to them why Damon is so dangerous. I might as well not even fight. He's going to get what he wants anyway. It's inevitable.

I did all I could but it wasn't enough. I felt my blood pumping in my ears, and vaguely felt the throbbing of my knees where I fell. I watched, deaf it seemed, as Damon handed Jenna the file. She grasped it as if it was a newborn baby, and made her way to the kitchen leaving Damon and I alone.

We simply stared at one another in silence. I saw his eyes flicker down to my knees where there were small red pools of blood wetting the white silk of my pants. I barely noticed that, though. I knew now I was dead. Because I couldn't even go to sleep in my own house feeling safe. I know now that I am never safe. Not with Damon invited in.

**A/N: So…what did you think? I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but it's much to fun leaving you in suspense. So longer chapters? Or not? Please review and keep those poll votes on my profile coming. So far it's Damon and Elena winning. :) **


	8. I Love You

**Elena P.O.V**

"Elena…are you okay?" Damon asked, bringing me back to the front room. He was eyeing my knees.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Elena…" He stepped closer.

"Stay-stay away from me." I backed up hitting the side of the staircase.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He took another step closer.

"Just get away from me." I said.

"Elena? Is everything all right in there?" Jenna called. Damon looked at me and nodded slightly. I knew what he was saying without the use of words.

"Yes, Jenna. I'm fine." I told her, adding the last part for Damon as well.

"Listen, Elena." Jenna said, poking her head around the corner. "I'm going to go talk to the sheriff about getting some more files. I'll be back. Will you be okay here?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. I'll stay if you like." Damon offered.

"Oh, would you? Thanks. I got to go." I watched as Jenna grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. Now I was really alone with Damon and there was no where I could hide. He would get me now.

"I'm really sorry, Elena." Damon said. "If you let me, I could see if I could help you with your—"

"No. Just _leave me alone. _I'm fine." I said.

"Elena…you're bleeding. I can help you." Since when did he care if I were hurt? Stupid vampire. Are you evil or not? Make up your mind, I thought.

"Elena?" Damon asked. I looked at him puzzled, and then I understood. I was starting to wobble, and become unstable on my feet. The last thing I wanted was to pass out again. Who knows what he might do.

I fell…

Damon's arms were supporting me now. I tried to pull away and stand up again, but he simply lifted me in his arms.

Oh no…no…no.

He carried me upstairs and into my room. How he knew which one was mine was beyond me. He set me on my bed and rolled up the silk pants, uncovering my knees.

_He's going to kill me, _I thought vaguely.

"Elena, I'm _not _going to kill you. Relax." Damon said. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth from the sink. Slowly and carefully, he dabbed my bleeding knees. I hissed at the pain and pulled away but his left hand caught one of my claves and held it in place.

Everything became a blur after that. I rolled my head from side to side trying to shake the dizzy feeling away. My eyelids began to drop and I felt my body completely relax under Damon's touch. Everything was dark after that.

**Damon POV**

Elena's eyes were shut now and her breathing was even. She just lay there, motionless. I could do whatever I wanted with her now. She couldn't stop me…as if she could before.

But I didn't. Not because I wasn't thirsting for her blood, because I was. I didn't because I didn't want to. That was what puzzled me more than ever. I set the bloody wash cloth on the bed and reached a hand towards her face. I lightly traced her facial features with my fingers.

"Damon…" Elena mumbled. "Stefan…"

I watched the small, fragile girl roll over in the bed. And that's when I realized I loved her.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. I was caught up with school. Now I have ALL my work down and can update more. Here is the next chapter. P.S if you get a chance to read "Bite Me" by MoonlightSpirit it is AH-MAY-ZING!**


End file.
